


Little Bunny

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Club AU, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, They prefer the term bunny entertainment, a fic that is probably not what you expect in this setting, besides the setting, don't want to give away stuff in the tags, entertainer!Oikawa, makeout sessions, rich boy!Iwaizumi, this is like PG-13 stuff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: A rough day at work has this wealthy business man in need of his favorite entertainer.





	Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Just trying out some writing things. Inspired by a picture a saw but couldn't find again to link.

“I want my usual bunny.” Is the only thing said as a hand pulls out of a pocket and moves to set down a seemingly large amount of bills onto a counter.

It’s with that same hand that this man—Iwaizumi—slides the wad towards the owner of the place—Ukai—behind the counter who simply shifts his gaze down to glance at it and gives a short nod at him, slipping the wad off and into the register, not even bothering to count it with the amount of times Iwaizumi’s frequented here; he was a trusted member at this club by this point.

They turn away from each other without another word as the wealthy business man makes his way through the club, not bothering to spare any glances to his surroundings as he heads towards the back of the building, having no interest in stopping to admire the entertainment swinging around on stage or the other performers offering their services to him as he passes. He only reaches for a drink as he slips past the bar, nodding towards the bartender who slides him his usual whiskey on the rocks, slipping past the black curtains, and quickly fishing out his wallet to show the bouncer his membership card to gain entry to the door behind him.

When he finally gets to the room he wants to be in, he doesn’t hesitate to pull at his tie, loosening the clothing so that it wasn’t pulled up at his collar and undo the first two buttons of his shirt while he was at it to give himself some breathing room. He slips off his coat too for good measure.

Iwaizumi gives a look to the well acquainted space: a small little room with a couch that filled most of it, covering all the wall space except for where he’d entered at the door, a glass table being the only other thing in the center with a few coasters for him to set his drink on—a bland little room that still served its purpose well. He make a move to use one of those coasters as he goes to take his seat, being sure to take the center so that he faced directly in front of the door.

After all, he didn’t want to miss a second of the sight _he_ would make when he finally entered the private room.

It’s not too long before Iwaizumi is justly rewarded after several minutes of waiting to a an alerting knock which was followed by a slow swing of that heavy, metal door as the guarding bouncer pushes it open.

Allowing a lone figure into the room.

There are no other words beside _captivating_ to describe what it’s like to watch this man make his way across the room. His long legs and wide hips that simply swung with a sensuality that every man was blessed for just at the sight of him. Those high, black heels that clicked across the floor with purpose, making him even taller than he already was, and, not to mention, those legs covered in fishnet stockings that somehow made him even sexier, paired stunningly with the _tight,_ black corset across his broad, but slightly curved frame. The only thing that stood out of place among the solid black colors of his clothing were the long, white bunny ears nestled snuggly into the brown, curly tresses atop his head and yet, the outfit just wouldn’t be quite right without that endearing head piece, giving a sort of innocence and cuteness to the pure sinfulness that was this particular bunny.

Iwaizumi reaches for his glass, taking one long swig of his drink, not daring to take his eyes off of him as he finishes the glass in one gulp, quickly setting it back down on the coaster.

The bunny comes to stand by his side after his making a little show of walking over to the wealthier man, lips quirking into an almost smirk and eyes shining as he gave Iwaizumi a once over, not bother to hide his joy at the return of his favorite buyer. He opens his mouth—to say something clever no doubt—but is interrupted as the business man suddenly pats his thigh, looking up at him with eyes that pleaded even under that permeant furrow in his brow and constant frown that highlighted the man’s face. The entertainer doesn’t need to be told twice as he easily lowers himself onto Iwaizumi’s lap, not minding in the slightest when he’s pulled flushed against him, hands settling securely on his hips and slightly exposed chest being nuzzled by a very familiar face. The way Iwaizumi murmurs his name against his skin makes him want to shudder.

“If you’re going to call my name like that, you should use my favorite name, Hajime.” Is what he says as he begins to cart his fingers through stubborn, spiked-up locks of this man’s hair, relishing in the relieved sounds he gets for the tiny ministrations.

“…Tooru.” The man quietly corrects after a few moments of comfortable silence, trying hard to not lose himself to the relaxing feeling of those trained fingers petting through his hair.

Tooru lets out a little sigh, cupping his partners face to get him to face up at him. He rubs his hands across his cheeks, dragging his palms down his jaw, his neck, and finally to his shoulder where he drags Hajime even closer so that only minimal space existed between them now. “Sounds like someone’s had a rough day, it usually takes you half the evening to even get you to consider calling me like that.”

His arms circle tighter around his neck, “Not that I mind you submitting so easily, but I’d rather it be on my terms. You want to tell me what’s wrong, baby?”

Those arms suddenly slide back so that Tooru’s hands can now rub up and down his sturdy shoulders, pressing against the tension in them and trying to ease them with soothing rubs and soft touches from baby-soft skin.

Hajime just puffs out a sigh and moves his head to nuzzle back into Tooru’s chest. “…just idiots from other companies trying to come in and tell me how to run my business.”

Tooru makes a sound, cocking his head to the side even though Hajime can’t see it. “Oh? I’m surprised they didn’t get the iron boot out the door like the rest of them. What happened to ‘Iwaizumi’s don’t beat around the fucking bush’?”

The business man almost snorts at the poor attempt in trying to mimic him, but Tooru’s doing wonders in lightening his mood and he can’t help the small smile that pulls against his lips. “You shouldn’t quit your day job if that’s your idea of an impression.” He decides to jest after a moment.

He hears that puff of breath and can just imagine the small pout that must be on the entertainer’s lips. He expects some kind of quip back, but he should know better than to think Tooru’s letting this go.

Those soft, catering hands push up his head again, enough that Hajime’s chin was now resting on his chest and Tooru was staring down over him with soft eyes and equally soft touches, leaning down to give him one small peck on his left cheek. The business man blinks his eyes closed as those sweet lips press slightly to the slight stubble across his jaw and he knows he can’t win against this when he opens them back up and sees those eyes staring him down with such tenderness, completely losing it when that soothing tone whispers out a soft, “Hajime…”

“They’re old friends of my father,” he starts with after a moment of debate, “I mean, you could hardly call them friends, they didn’t even show up to his damn funeral, but apparently they have enough stocks paid up into the company and figure that’s enough reason to come in and tell me how to do my job. It’s only out of respect for my old man that I didn’t shove their business plan dossiers down their throats. I almost strangled one of them and that would have probably the nicest way I thought to get rid of them after today.”

Tooru lets out a small ‘hmm’ of understanding, rubbing back over his shoulders once more to ease out the tension that had grown back into them. “I know a good place to dump bodies if you’re interested.”

Hajime lets out a small snort and hugs around the bunny’s waist. “Don’t tempt me.”

He’s rewarded with a soft laugh, one that’s never failed in easing his troubles or his mind, even if it were just for the moment.

There is a sudden, swift knock at the door and Tooru looks down at him disappointedly, “Ten minutes left,” he informs him knowingly, “unless you send more money up to the front.”

Hajime nods his head, already fully aware of the rules and how this place worked. “Probably shouldn’t tonight, I noticed a lot of customers out there and I don’t want to take away any money by keeping you back here—.”

“You _know_ that doesn’t bother me.” He’s quickly interrupted with and the surety that Tooru says it makes Hajime smile.

“Yeah, I know that. I also know that I have stuff to do and that I can wait my turn to have you like a good boy.” He says it intentionally like that to make Tooru laugh again, which he definitely does.

“You’re being so submissive tonight, maybe I should get those business men’s number and get them to bug you like this more often, just so you’ll always be this good for me.” Tooru gives him a little wink and sticks out his tongue playfully.

Hajime’s grip on Tooru’s hips tighten and the way the other man growls, _“Don’t get used to it,”_ before attacking his mouth with a sudden, heavy fervor makes Tooru let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, toes curling when those same lips suddenly move to suck _hard_ into the skin at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, a hickey that he probably wouldn’t be able to hide later even with his makeup.   

He doesn’t mind though, not when Hajime pulls away with a loud, satisfying _pop,_ licking his lips and hovering over him like some hungry beast; it’s quick to send trills of pleasure down his spine, making him even more eager to pull the man back down for another one of those mind blowing kisses—

Another loud knock is quick to interrupt that plan though, which is why Tooru can’t help but ask almost beggingly, “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to pay for another hour?”

Hajime glances over to the door and then back at Tooru again, giving him a sheepish smile. “I owe you one?”

Tooru lets out a ridiculous snort and finally decides to sit up, pushing Hajime back as he does. “You owe me _later_ is what you should say. Especially since Ukai is going to bitch about us breaking the ‘no touching’ rule for the millionth time when he sees this little gem.”

He rubs over the growing hickey on his neck, not seemingly put off by any of what he just said in the slightest.

“I’ll pay you back when you get home tonight. Especially for bothering you at work when the place is packed.”

Tooru pushes at his chest again and Hajime laughs at his instant frown. “You know that doesn’t bother me. I can make any time for you that I have to—you don’t have to keep paying just to see me. This job never comes before you and you know that. I’ll quit anytime if I have to.”

Hajime shakes his head, “I know you love working here. I’m not going to stop you from doing something you love just because I can’t wait for you to get home.” He pauses for a moment and decides to tack on, “Well, I don’t mind s’long as these boys remember who you belong to that is.”

It’s Tooru’s turn to laugh this time, “Oh baby, don’t you know that you’re the only rich boy I’m interested in going home with?”

The rich man nods his head once, “Good, let’s keep it that way.”

The final impending knock is what finally has the couple getting up from the couch, Tooru leading them both out of the room and out of the building itself, tugging on Hajime’s shirt sleeve once to pull him in for a kiss when the other man tries to tell him goodbye so that he can leave.

“Call me Tooru again before you go…” Is what the bunny suddenly whispers at his lips.

Hajime tries to frown at him, but can’t seem to with the way his boyfriend was peppering kisses all against his jawline at the moment. “You know I don’t like calling you your name around here, not when there is a chance somebody could overhear.”

“Whisper it to me then. Just one more time, I love it when you say my name…”

There is no helping the smile stretching across his lips, not when his bunny companion was being this cute and this demanding all just for him.

He debates it for a moment, head tilting in consideration, before finally deciding to gently brush his lips against his ear and whisper:

_“How about I tell you how much I love you instead, Tooru?”_

And there is no hesitation in pressing a chaste kiss to his cheeks, throwing his discarded coat over his shoulder without another look, and turning to walk away, leaving an absolutely flustered bunny in his wake.

He very much enjoys the high pitched shriek behind him of, _“You can’t just be romantic like that and leave all of a sudden!”_ as he still continues to make his way down the street.

 

Hajime knows there could be hell to pay for it later, but he can’t help but smile at the thought: _bunnies are so cute when they are embarrassed._

  

**Author's Note:**

> bet you didn't expect that ;^)


End file.
